Don't Bully The Preps
by Unknown Writer of Love
Summary: You know how Ebony is so anti-prep that if the preps were a race different from goths, she would be arrested for libel? Well, my character obeys teaches her a lesson. No, seriously, I'm taking random excerpts of My Immortal and inserting Mr. Sensible in there. OC is not a self insert. Rated M for strong language. Since this is more popular, I wish for more positive reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. However, I believe I came up with the idea of the Straitjacket curse.**

**AN: I've read the infamously bad fanfic My Immortal a thousand times. I feel sorry for the preps. So I'm going to have my OC be in different situations where**

** the preps are either bullied or tortured. So, yeah, Ebony falls for him, even though he's a third year. Canonically, that makes Enoby a Pedophile.**

**A note about the continuity: This fanfic was produced in no particular order. So, if the OC is in the present time, don't worry. This doesn't have much of a storyline.**

**Enjoy!**

One day, I, Axel Rodgers, was watching a stupid remake of _The Exorcist_ when I saw two weirdly dressed people enter the theater. They looked about 17.

Somehow I knew they were Hogwarts students. They, however, were not dressed according to Hogwarts dress code. In fact, no one except me was. A serial

killer killed one of the characters in the movie, and they laughed.

The girl walked up to me.

"Hay," she said in a flirtatious manner,"Mai nam is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. Wuts urs?" she asked.

"Axel Rodgers. Spellcaster extrordinaire. I'm a human spellbook. Created many spells on my own. Ravenclaw. 3rd year. Dueling champ."

"Dats a pruttty imprzive reemusay. Kan u tech meh sumthin bedsides da unfurgaviable courses," Ebony said.

"Hi, Ebony. You do realize that I'm a 3rd year? You are acting like a pedophile. Anyways, why aren't you wearing the Hogwarts dress code?" I asked.

"Y rnt u in any goff or prep clovez?" she asked.

"You want me to wear something else besides the school uniform?" I said, not understanding what she was saying.

"R U A GOFF OAR A PREP?" she shouted in the middle of the movie.

"Um, goff, I guess?" I answered in a confused manner.

"K." She went back to her seat. I guess she didn't pick up on my facial expressions. I know that's autism.

She and the goffic boy beside her then proceeded to HAVE SEX in front of the entire audience. I was surprised no one seemed to mind except me.

Then a older woman said something to them about not fucking in the theater.

What Enoby did shocked me at first and then made me sigh at Ebony's stupidity.

Ebony bit her and sucked her blood.

I was shocked into silence, then a sigh came out of my mouth.

Everyone else's reaction was different. It seems that the people wearing bright colors were screaming. I guess they were the ones that Ebony said were

"preps." The other, darkly dressed people were clapping. I guess they were the "goffs."

Ebony exited with the boy. I ran after them, wand drawn.

I cast my Straitjacket Curse on them. It hit.

Ebony and the boy's hands crossed their chests and flesh melded together.

Ebony somehow wandered off with her arms across her chest.

I heard something about wandering off.

So. What do you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. However, I believe I came up with the idea of the Straitjacket curse.**

**AN: I've read the infamously bad fanfic My Immortal a thousand times. I feel sorry for the preps. So I'm going to have my OC be in different situations where**

** the preps are either bullied or tortured. So, yeah, Ebony falls for him, even though he's a third year. Canonically, that makes Enoby a Pedophile.**

**It's back! It's a new chapter!**

* * *

****Axel Rodgers was sitting in Divination. A strangely dressed girl tried to race against her hand running across the table. Apparently, the strangely dressed teacher took this as a sign of a question.

The teacher then asked where the student, who was apparently named Ebony, got her nail polish.

_When did the students speak to the teachers in this way? _I thought.

Apparently she got it from Hot Topic. I've never heard of it.

The teacher told all of the strangely dressed Slytherins to go.

The teacher then told us to do exercise 1 on page three. I used my Stunt Double charm to sneak away. I also cast it on all the other students who were left behind.

_My life is hell._


End file.
